


We Are Now Husbands

by auroraoraora



Series: Basketball Season [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga, kagami embarrasses himself on tv, quarantine is mentioned as a past event, set around 2022, these morons are finally getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraoraora/pseuds/auroraoraora
Summary: Kagami wants to propose to Kuroko, but he doesn't think Kuroko will accept.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Basketball Season [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/63631
Kudos: 71





	We Are Now Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first KagaKuro fic (it's almost 7 years old, I wrote it when I was halfway through the first season for the first time) is called We Are Now Boyfriends, so...

I used to think that I would never get married.

And originally, I was fine with that. Who needs to be tied down to one person when you can be out playing basketball? Love was gross, and I had no time for it.

High school made me reevaluate a lot of things, but none more than that.

After all, if I hadn’t gone to Seirin, I never would’ve met Tetsuya.

In the end, that little revelation was the single greatest plot twist in my life. Most NBA guys have wives and girlfriends, not a boyfriend. Not that I’d necessarily be opposed to that, but once he came into the picture, nobody else could ever take his place.

And now, I’m preparing to ask him to marry me. Alex and Tatsuya think it’s hilarious, but whatever. Freaking Aomine hasn’t noticed Kise putting wedding magazines on every surface in their apartment, so I doubt he’d have anything to say about it. (But then again, I didn’t notice until Tetsuya pointed it out to me, and now I can’t stop seeing it.)

Wanting to beat Aomine to the altar is only a small part of it, though. I admit that seeing my teammates (both past and present) getting married almost made me feel… jealous. I have teammates who are on their third or fourth wives, but there’s still people out there who would give me shit for marrying a man. Seriously, fuck that.

If homophobia was the only thing stopping me, that’d be one thing. If anyone says they’d stop supporting the team because the power forward likes men, I wouldn’t give a fuck. No, that’s not my issue at all.

I don’t think Tetsuya wants to get married. He talks dismissively about Kise’s attempts to get Aomine to pop the question- yeah, they’re stupid, but at least he’s trying. I don’t want to risk asking when I’m not sure that it’ll go well. What if he leaves and moves back to Japan? I don’t think I’d be able to take it if we broke up over this.

That’s probably the single biggest reason that I haven’t bought a ring yet. Cost isn’t an issue- it’s just my own hesitance and having no fucking clue how to pick one. I could probably ask mom, but I know she’d want me to pick out the biggest, most expensive one. If I’m going to do this, I need to keep his tastes in mind, too. I doubt dad would have time, and Tatsuya and Alex are busy with their own shit. I guess I’m on my own, then.

* * *

Wait, rings have sizes? This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

I finally managed to get the ring ready, but now I have a bunch of away games. Having to be away from him just as I’m finally gathering up the courage to do something about this- it sucks. I guess I’ll have to wait until I get back… unless…

* * *

We’re playing the Timberwolves (we won) and one of the reporters wants to talk to me. It’s the last game before I can go home, and thankfully, the flight from Minneapolis to Chicago is a short one. I suddenly get an idea, and before I can stop myself, I ask the reporter if I can say something quick.

“Uh, yeah, of course.” He seems kind of confused, but whatever.

“ _Tetsuya. I know you’re watching. Marry me?_ ” His English has gotten a lot better over the years we’ve been here, but this is something that needs to be said in Japanese. The reporter is even more confused now, but oh well. I’ve said what I needed to, and it feels good to get it off my chest. Of course, it still won’t be good if he says no, but I’m too tired to worry about it right now.

* * *

When I finally get back home, Tetsuya is sleeping, but Nigou’s barking wakes him up. He can’t move quite as well as he used to, but he’s still always happy to see me, even if sometimes I wish he wasn’t.

“Taiga? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m home.”

“Welcome home. I saw your last game.”

“Oh, yeah? What did you think about the ending?”

“You could’ve done that last dunk a lot better.”

“Tetsuya, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know. It reminded me of when we first met, when Coach had us stand on the rooftop and shout our goals. I think some people most likely thought you were having a concussion. Or a stroke.”

“I didn’t want anyone else to know what I was saying. But I’m sure some did. Sorry if it was embarrassing for you.”

“Kise immediately started bombarding me with texts. He seemed very… I don’t know. Jealous, maybe? I think he thought it was romantic.”

“Did you not think so?”

“It was, yes. I would have rather you done it in person, however.”

“I was going to, but the ring wasn’t ready until the day I had to leave for those games. And I guess I just couldn’t wait until I got back.”

“You’re here now.”

“You want me to do it here?”

“You asked me out in the Seirin locker room. I think we’ve proved I don’t need anything fancy.”

“Okay, if that’s how you want it.” I have to go into my suitcase to get the box, and if Tetsuya is really fine with getting engaged while wearing one of my old t-shirts and with that crazy bedhead, then I guess I can go along with that. Personally, I thought I’d be wearing something nicer than sweatpants, but the way Tetsuya’s looking at me, I don’t think he minds.

I found the box, so I move to get down on my left knee in front of him. “Tetsuya, I-”

“-if you feel uncomfortable giving a big speech, you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to say this. Just give me a minute.” I need him to know just how much he means to me. It feels more important to say these words right now than anything ever has in my entire life. “We’ve been through so much shit together, words just don’t feel like enough. A lot of those times were good, but some of it was bad, too. I mean, we made it through quarantine together, and I only had one black eye at the end of it! So, will you? Marry me, I mean.”

He’s silent for a while, and I start to think he’s going to reject me, I fucked up, why did I do this? At least until I hear…

“I knew I wanted to be with you and only you. I’ve known that for a long time, but I wasn’t sure if we should do anything official. I thought you might not want to, because of the negative repercussions it could have on your career. And I imagine there’s some parents who wouldn’t want their children to be taught by someone like me. But if it doesn’t matter to you, then it doesn’t matter to me, either. And as Aomine put it, we’ve been acting like we’re married for years as it is.”

“Figures he’d say something like that.” I laughed a little before I continued. “I think it was while we were in quarantine that I started thinking about this. We spent a lot of time together then, more than we had in years at that point. We could have easily gotten sick of each other and broken up. But we didn’t. If we were going to get tired of each other, it would have been then. It’s been a year since then, and we’re still together. I know that if I had to do it again, I’d make the same choice. Also, the Teiko guys aren’t invited to the wedding.”

* * *

The wedding itself was small. Just his parents and my parents. I invited Tatsuya, but he’s in England right now, and couldn’t make it. He’d been planning to travel for a while, and after having to delay his plans for so long, it didn’t feel right to ask him to detour just to come to a wedding.

I hadn’t invited the Generation of Miracles, but when half of the cake was gone before the reception had gotten underway, I knew they had sniffed it out anyway. Not that we were planning on doing much- a meal, some cake, maybe some drinks- but we had food for six people, and Murasakibara is digging into that too.

“Why are you crashing our wedding reception, when I specified that I did not want any of you to attend?” Damn, Tetsuya, I knew I could count on you.

“But Kurokocchi, you’re the first one of us to get married! Of course we have to come and support you!”

I have to step in at this point. “Eating half our fucking cake doesn’t count as support.”

“I didn’t eat any of the cake,” Midorima (obnoxiously) points out. “And I don’t support this foolishness, either.”

“I already know who ate the cake. And you’re too late to object to the wedding. It’s already over.”

“Whatever. Weddings suck, anyway. We’re not going to have one. Right, Ryo?” Instead of a response from Kise, all we hear is a door slamming. Sure enough, he left. “What was that about?”

Before I can even open my mouth, Tetsuya is on him. “Are you joking right now? This must be a joke. Kise has been trying to drop hints to get you to propose to him for the past year. Your coffee table is covered in wedding magazines. He watches Say Yes to the Dress all the time. You really didn’t notice any of it?”

Thankfully, he leaves pretty quickly after that. Of course those two idiots have to make everything all about them at all times. The other three got bored after, and they left quickly too. Akashi took a huge box with him, and I’m not sure I want to know what was in it. My parents were pissed that they had to sit through all this drama with people they’d never met before. As for Tetsuya, having your ex come to your wedding must be awful, even after all this time.

* * *

Five Years Later

Tonight is my last NBA game.

Tetsuya and I were talking about it, and we think it’s time for me to retire. I’ve been wanting to explore the coaching and training sides of basketball a little more, and with the Bulls reaching the finals this year (and my contract ending), we decided I should go out on top.

I make my last dunk, but the other team managed to get a three pointer with four seconds left, and we ended up losing. It sucks that my last game is a loss, but oh well.

Aomine and Kise eventually got married in Spain (show-offs). Aomine is still playing, but even if he wasn’t, he’d still have to stay in New York, because Kise just got a supporting role on a TV show. I didn’t even know he was going to act until I was driving and I saw his face on a billboard on the freeway. No idea what kind of show it is, but Tetsuya will probably watch it and then tell Kise he’s never seen it.

Midorima and Takao went back to Japan. Midorima had gotten offers to play professionally, but he turned them all down for whatever reason. They lived in Boston until Midorima finished med school. Takao was able to get his teaching degree in that time and was even teaching over there for a few years. I have no idea if they’re married or not, but I guess it doesn’t matter.

Akashi took over his dad’s hotel business, and every location has a Murasakibara-branded restaurant. They have to travel a lot, but I guess they’re happy together.

We’re not talking about them right now, though. We’re talking about my last game.

The reporters are coming up, all wanting to be there for my last post-game interview.

“Mr. Kagami,” one of them asks, “What has been your inspiration all these years? What keeps you going?”

“That’s easy,” I answer, without thinking. “My husband.”

Tetsuya and I never actually talked about the possibility of me coming out to the entire world. I came out to Seirin in the heat of the moment, so I guess it’s only fitting that the rest of the world gets the same treatment.

“Your husband? You’ve been married to a man this entire time?”

“Not the entire time. It’s been five years. But I’ve been with him since we were in high school. His name is Tetsuya. We have a dog together. I first popped the question on TV, actually.” I’ll have to post a picture on Instagram tonight, if I can pick a good one. There’ll be 10 crappy Buzzfeed articles obsessing over us by lunchtime tomorrow, but whatever.

“Well, as long as he makes you happy.”

“Believe me, he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload this yesterday, but then my internet went out. I've been trying to do a new story every month, and I haven't been working as much lately, so I think I should be able to do it.  
> AoKise story coming in May, and MidoTaka in June.  
> Hope everyone's staying safe out there. We'll get through this together, but only if we listen to medical experts and follow their advice.


End file.
